Zombie Apocalypse A new start, right?
by Ifoundthechicken
Summary: A Rochelle x Nick story. Hints of Rochelle and Ellis...Some inappropriate language...idk...more adventure than romance to be honest. It will escalate with time.
1. Heading into Dead Centre

"Ellis, come on! Get inside the safehouse!" Rochelle yelled from inside. No matter how many times They shouted for him to get inside, he didn't.  
"We ain't got time fo' this Ellis! Get inside!" Coach shouted.  
Ellis did not move a muscle. He only moved to kill an incoming zombie or two, but never inched closer to the safehouse.  
"I am getting pissed off! I'm gonna beat that boy's ass!" Coach said, reaching for the handle of the door.  
"Coach, you can't, there must be somethin' keeping him from coming inside. I'll go check on him to see if somethin's wrong." Rochelle reassured them, hoping that Ellis would hear, and maybe say what is bothering him.  
"Ellis sweetie, what's wrong? Why won't you come inside the safehouse?" Rochelle asked, looking straight into Ellis's bruised, innocent face.  
"I just wanted to get rid of all the zombies in the area, yew know..That way we can sleep in peace and stuff like that." he explained, softly kicking the cement walkway.  
"Oh, Ellis, come here boy!" Rochelle said sweetly, pulling him into a hug. Nick looked outside, only to see them embracing.  
"The hell's going on?" He shouted to them, a little annoyed for wasting even more time. The two stopped hugging and looked at him, with smiling faces.  
"We're coming, don't worry!" Rochelle laughed, the bruises on her face almost invisible by her smile.  
"Whatever, I'm tired, let's just get some rest guys." Nick muttered, before picking a spot that looked comfortable enough to sleep on.  
"Guys, come on wake up, we have to move." Rochelle said groggily, reluctant to get up.  
"We still got time Ro, we can sleep in." Coach said, hoping to convince her to sleep some more. Out of all of them, Rochelle seemed to be the one stressing the most, looking for the edibles, entertainment, anything that could keep the others occupied. When they were, they would sometimes see that Rochelle was sitting in a corner alone, or just looking out a window. But now is not the time to speak of her musings..XD  
"I guess you're right guys, but.." she trailed off, looking at the safehouse door.  
"What, what's got ya so down Ro?" Ellis asked, always in a cheery mood.  
"I can't understand how you're never in a pissy mood. It gets me pissed off." Nick muttered, awakened from another rough night of sleep. He dreamt that his ex-wife was another zombie, ripping his limbs apart, as if holding a grudge...oh wait, she does.  
"Naw, come on guys, let's sleep in, quit fightin'." Coach ordered, before laying down once again next to the shelves containing empty beer cans. Rochelle sighed, almost sadly, as she laid down, chilly from the cool air lingering.  
"Here, don't want you sick when we're fighting the zombies do we?" he smirked a bit.  
"I guess we don't." Rochelle whispered, snuggling into the warmth of Nick's jacket.


	2. Dead Centre

"Ellis, come on! Get inside the safehouse!" Rochelle yelled from inside. No matter how many times They shouted for him to get inside, he didn't.  
"We ain't got time fo' this Ellis! Get inside!" Coach shouted.  
Ellis did not move a muscle. He only moved to kill an incoming zombie or two, but never inched closer to the safehouse.  
"I am getting pissed off! I'm gonna beat that boy's ass!" Coach said, reaching for the handle of the door.  
"Coach, you can't, there must be somethin' keeping him from coming inside. I'll go check on him to see if somethin's wrong." Rochelle reassured them, hoping that Ellis would hear, and maybe say what is bothering him.  
"Ellis sweetie, what's wrong? Why won't you come inside the safehouse?" Rochelle asked, looking straight into Ellis's bruised, innocent face.  
"I just wanted to get rid of all the zombies in the area, yew know..That way we can sleep in peace and stuff like that." he explained, softly kicking the cement walkway.  
"Oh, Ellis, come here boy!" Rochelle said sweetly, pulling him into a hug. Nick looked outside, only to see them embracing.  
"The hell's going on?" He shouted to them, a little annoyed for wasting even more time. The two stopped hugging and looked at him, with smiling faces.  
"We're coming, don't worry!" Rochelle laughed, the bruises on her face almost invisible by her smile.  
"Whatever, I'm tired, let's just get some rest guys." Nick muttered, before picking a spot that looked comfortable enough to sleep on.  
"Guys, come on wake up, we have to move." Rochelle said groggily, reluctant to get up.  
"We still got time Ro, we can sleep in." Coach said, hoping to convince her to sleep some more. Out of all of them, Rochelle seemed to be the one stressing the most, looking for the edibles, entertainment, anything that could keep the others occupied. When they were, they would sometimes see that Rochelle was sitting in a corner alone, or just looking out a window. But now is not the time to speak of her musings..XD  
"I guess you're right guys, but.." she trailed off, looking at the safehouse door.  
"What, what's got ya so down Ro?" Ellis asked, always in a cheery mood.  
"I can't understand how you're never in a pissy mood. It gets me pissed off." Nick muttered, awakened from another rough night of sleep. He dreamt that his ex-wife was another zombie, ripping his limbs apart, as if holding a grudge...oh wait, she does.  
"Naw, come on guys, let's sleep in, quit fightin'." Coach ordered, before laying down once again next to the shelves containing empty beer cans. Rochelle sighed, almost sadly, as she laid down, chilly from the cool air lingering.  
"Here, don't want you sick when we're fighting the zombies do we?" he smirked a bit.  
"I guess we don't." Rochelle whispered, snuggling into the warmth of Nick's jacket.


End file.
